Inside the Recovery Room
by SeductiveInnocence
Summary: "And so is her heart. In fact, the blood's flowing down your feet all this time and you chose to pay no heed to her misery." Tsukasa watches as Makino drown herself in alcohol because of his betrayal. And Hanazawa Rui, the owner of the recovery room, refuses to tell him what room she's in. Sad oneshot. RXR minna-san!


To all who stumbled upon this story,

This is a oneshot inspired by a certain episode of Hana Yori Dango where I felt this sadness that inspired me to write. And also, I was drinking something too *winks* My first fanfic in the category. Maybe more will come because I'm still currently watching the second season. Read, Enjoy and Review. Oh and by the way, if you don't know what a Chardonnay is, it's a wine 14 times stronger than alcohol. According to Yahoo Answers! XD

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN HANA YORI DANGO. **If I did, I would claim the boys all for myself and not share them to all the fangirls.

_**-SeductiveInnocence+**_

* * *

"What is so urgent about this, Rui?" Tsukasa asked angrily as he saw Rui sitting comfortably in a wicker chair, face obscured by a book, "You're not even dying!"

Rui took all his sweet time in getting the book off, wiping away imaginary strands from his clothes and finally facing Tsukasa. He picked up a remote.

"In this live camera" he pointed at the TV, "you will see someone. You MUST not do anything but watch silently. Give me your word, Tsukasa."

He clenched his fists. Knowing more or less, it was Makino. But what the hell is she doing in Rui's house? And filming? Baka. Don't tell me…

Rui observed him in that infuriatingly calm way of his that no matter how many decades would pass, he, THE Almighty Doumyougi could not master.

"It's not what you're thinking. Look, just give me your word and you'll know. A Doumyougi won't back out of his promise, right?"

Tsukasa huffed and proceeded to slouch in the chair opposite to Rui. He placed his feet atop the coffee table defiantly and glared at the black screen that was mocking him. He was still so confused, livid and torn with everything.

"I'm a busy man. I promise, now turn the freaking TV on now!"

Rui just pursed his lips, not pleased. He clicked on and knew that after this, he was screwed. Big time. But he would do anything for her…

At first, all they heard was someone sniffling. Then the camera focused clearly on a figured slumped on the floor, holding a bottle of Chardonnay. Half the content of the wine was noticeably lacking.

Rui shifted slightly in his seat. "Two tall glasses were supposed to make you pass out already plus the beers."

Tsukasa glanced at the broken remnants of the beers just a foot away. He gritted his teeth as the figure whipped her hair away, frustrated. It was indeed a red-faced Makino. Complete with the puffy eyes, tear-streaked face and the unruly hair. Even if she was looking like that, he was still speechless with how strong and beautiful she was. Of course, SHE was the girl he approved of. Makino downed another huge gulp of the wine and moaned. She let out a heart-wrenching wail that Tsukasa couldn't help but clutch his chest as an unexplainable pain throbbed.

"Rui…"

"You promised."

"W-why?" His voice unmanly cracked.

"I just wanna show you how many things can happen in a year." Rui met his eyes head on. If only Rui knew what really happened in the past year, he'll understand.

Makino wiped her tears harshly, her breath hitching as another fit of sobs ripped through her body. She was grateful for Hanazawa Rui for letting her borrow his "Recovery Room". After seeing the massive collection of different liquors and wine, she now knew why. But she couldn't care less about the shards of glasses strewn around her. All she would do is to drown her sorrow in alcohol and hopefully forget the ache of what Tsukasa managed to inflict.

"_The room has a camera, Makino. I'll be watching you."_

"_Eh? But…"_

"_I don't want to see you hurt physically. Enough is enough."_

_The intensity of his words slammed into her and she shamelessly lowered her head. Rui patted her and accompanied her to the room. But of course, it's typical of Hanazawa Rui to see through her._

Another gulp. Another sob. Another wail. This was not her. The fact that she was losing herself because of Tsukasa's betrayal was beyond her. And this would not do.

Makino tried to stand up but fell unceremoniously on the floor. She managed to raise herself but tripped, landing on a pile of fragments. Both Rui and Tsukasa immediately stood up, muscles coiling as the natural instinct to help surged.

"WHAT ROOM, RUI?"

" She's okay." Rui shook his head as he watched her crawl away, holding her wounded palm. She stared at the blood curiously as she leaned into a nearby sofa.

"NO. SHE IS NOT! HER HAND IS BLEEDING!" Tsukasa snapped and flipped the poor coffee table. He paced furiously at the same time glancing at the screen.

"And so is her heart. In fact, the blood's flowing down your feet all this time and you chose to pay no heed to her misery."

Tsukasa punched the wall as he let out a frustrated bellow.

Makino felt her consciousness slipping. Her head swam and she felt numb to everything. She could not even feel the pain in her heart and in her hand. Finally. Feeling cold, she looked at a random part of the room.

"R-rui…"

The two boys stopped their glaring fight and stared at the screen. Only Heavens knew how she was facing the camera. And she raised her face more with dark eyes so dull and emotionless; she bit her lip for a second before speaking again.

"T-tomorrow," she slurred, determination tainted with the power of alcohol," when I wake up…"

The air was filled with the suffocating tension. Tsukasa let his head drop low as her next words in her new frigid voice echoed through the room, voicing the fear in his heart.

"He's dead to me."

They all fell silent, the words hanging in the air together with the sudden melancholia Tsukasa felt. It was irreversible. Unavoidable. He's gone for her.

* * *

Click the review button for a chance to win a free and adorable permy perm hair like Tsukasa's. ; )


End file.
